


Bridge Fixing

by BrownieFox



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, a good talk :D, pnat secret santa, post-chatper 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Isabel and Dimitri talk after the events of Chapter 5.Pnat Secret Santa for Ri :)





	Bridge Fixing

“Dimitri! Dimitri!”

Dimitri looked up from his homework and removing his headphones, spinning his chair to point more towards his door.

“Yeah mom?” Dimitri called back. 

“Your friend is here!” 

Dimitri blinked in surprise, looking down at his phone. There was no text from either Suzy or Collin, and a quick check of his computer confirmed no attempts to video chat that he’d somehow missed. Still, being kidnapped after school for emergency ‘reporter work’ wasn’t too rare. He sighed, pocketing his phone and putting his headphones on his desk.

“Coming!”

He made his way down the stairs, aware that this might be the last time he was home for well into the night, stopping by the kitchen to grab a handful of chips and quickly filling up his water bottle. Hopefully they weren’t going to be staging bigfoot sightings to just to get lost in the woods again. 

“Have fun Deedee.” Dimitri’s mom kissed his forehead as he approached the door and he gave her a quick hug. He did his best not to wince. It wasn’t her fault it was the same nickname that Peek-a-boo used. 

“Love you mom.” 

At the door, however, was not Suzy or Collin. Instead Isabel Guerra stared back, looking a bit nervous. 

“Hey.” She gave a small wave as Dimitri fully stepped onto his front porch, closing the door behind him. 

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you to come by.” His eyes followed the uneasy mass of spectral energy flowing off of her and allowed his own to waft off of him. 

“Well, after what happened to day, with Spender being possessed and you helping out…” Isabel trailed off, scratching the back of her head and swinging the umbrella in her hand a bit. “I know you’re not part of the club anymore, but it felt wrong to just leave you out.”

“... do you want to go for a walk?” Dimitri asked, and Isabel perked up immediately. 

“Yeah, yes!” 

They walked in silence for a bit, making their way to a ledge that gave a good view of the lake. Dimitri sat down and patted to the space next to him. Isabel accepted the invitation without hesitation. 

“I’m sorry you got pulled into the fight today.” Isabel broke the silence first, leaning back. “I know you want nothing to do with spirits and all that stuff.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dimitri assured her. “I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings. And it’s not like I can just ignore all that stuff all the time. I’m still a medium afterall.” His shoulders slumped a bit as he admitted that and added quickly, “I don’t hold it against Isaac. I know he thinks I do, but in the end, being a member of the club just wasn’t for me. But, I have to admit, fighting with you guys today was… kinda fun.”

Dimitri smiled fondly. He hadn’t managed to be too much help today, but it had reminded him of the early days, when it was just him, Ed, and Isabel in the club, tackling dangerous spirits in between classes. 

“You can still be a member, you know.” She reminded him. He shrugged.

“I’m not so sure that’d go over well with Suzy.” He chuckled. “But, maybe we can start hanging out more.”

“We should!” She turned to him, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

There was another moment of silence as they stared back out at the lake, watching a large spirit that looked kind of like the lochness monster if it had five heads and tentacles. He looked back at the umbrella, still by her hand even when relaxed. He thought back to her flipping around Spender during the fight earlier that day. 

“What’s their name?” He nodded down to the umbrella. 

“Oh! He’s Flipflop. You can probably guess what his power is.” She held up the umbrella, but there was something sad about the smile the save the umbrella. Dimitri knew better than to ask where Eightfold was. 

They talked about a few other mundane things, like the homework Starchman had assigned and the rant Baxter went on about her love life. Dimitri allowed himself to fall back into the easy friendship they used to have. There were a few moments of awkward pauses, as Isabel started to talk about spectral stuff that Dimitri didn’t want to know. The sun was getting low in the sky by the time they got up and went back to Dimitri’s house. 

“We’re going to keep in touch.” Isabel promised, resolve in her eyes. “I’m not leaving anyone behind, not anymore.” 

Back in his room, Dimitri settled back into his chair and put his headphones back on. He picked up his phone, seeing a few texts from Suzy but ignored them for the time being, starting a new message. It was time to fix some charred bridges. If Isabel was willing to do it, he was too.

 

_ To: Isaac O’Connor _

_ Dimitri: do you want to hang out tomorrow? _


End file.
